


Rangers in the Park

by lilyleia78



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Karate, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam makes some new friends and joins a karate class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rangers in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



Adam was not at all sure how he felt about his new class. He'd wanted to sign up for karate - kind of - but only because he'd heard the little boy with the dark hair and loads of sisters talking about in the park last week.

Rocky. The little boy had said his name was Rocky.

Rocky had been jumping around, yelling and kicking and nobody told him to calm down or anything. It had looked really cool. Adam’s daddy said he was just showing off for the pretty little girl in the yellow sun dress, the one by the swings, but Adam didn’t think that was true. If it was then Rocky hadn't done a very good job, because she didn’t look impressed.

But Adam had been. He’d even tried out some of the moves along with Rocky. Eventually the girl - Aisha - had come over to watch too. She turned out to be pretty neat as well. She was a dancer.

But Adam didn’t see Rocky here tonight, even though _his_ mommy had promised that _Rocky’s_ mommy had said this was where they went. Adam was afraid he’d made a mistake in begging to join this dojo. Mommy said he was just feeling first day jitters and that he should probably wait for class to actually start before deciding how he felt. She swore his upset tummy would feel better once he met some other kids. He hoped so. Karate looked like a lot more fun when he’d been playing with Rocky and Aisha in the park.

“Adam,” a cheerful voice shouted from behind him. He turned around to see Aisha waving at him from across the room with a big smile on her face. Adam found himself grinning in return as he ran to join her.

“Is this your first class?” she asked, giving him a quick hug. He smiled again and returned the embrace. “Yeah. You too?” he asked, even though it seemed obvious that it was since she was wearing a black gi and white belt that matched his own.

She nodded. “Yeah. I figured that if Rocky could do it, then so could I.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “Girls can do anything boys can do,“ she added, narrowing her eyes at Adam as if daring him to disagree. Then she ruined her stern image by giggling. “Daddy says it can’t be any harder than dance class.”

“That’s probably true,” a third voice chimed in, “my sisters all take dance and it looks way more complicated than karate with all the twirls and the pointing and stuff.”

“Rocky!” Adam and Aisha shouted in unison. Rocky backed up a step at their greeting, and Adam and Aisha dissolved into giggles at the surprised look on his face.

“Looking for me?” Rocky asked with a smile.

Adam nodded. “I was worried that this was the wrong class when I didn‘t see you. I thought it’d be more fun with a friend.” He turned with a shy smile to Aisha. “I wouldn’t have been so nervous if I’d known you were going to be here too.”

Aisha laughed. “Well now it’ll be triple the fun!” she declared. “The three amigos, kicking butts and taking names all over Stone Canyon.”

Adam wasn’t sure he was the kicking butt and taking names type, but as the instructor called the room to order Aisha slipped her hand into his and Rocky bumped him with his shoulder. And Adam _was_ sure that together they could do anything - with or without kicking butts along the way.


End file.
